Les défauts de Kirishima
by Smilefurus
Summary: Devant l'engouement que portent les femmes devant Kirishima, Yokozawa dresse une liste des défauts de ce dernier. Seulement, il ne tarde pas à être découvert, mais ce n'est pas tout. L'éditeur du célèbre manga "The Kan" a encore eu une idée de génie. [RATING M]


_Hello ! _

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, toujours sur le couple Yokozawa x Kirishima. _

_J'en suis amoureuse, tout simplement *_*_

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, comme toujours. _

_Reviewez si vous y pensez, si vous avez appréciez, ou non même :)_

_(Si j'ai laissé des fautes, signalez- les moi pleeeease) _

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

_x x x _

Kirishima Zen semblait être l'homme parfait, en tout point. D'une beauté véritable, avec ses cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux marrons. Rédacteur en chef du Japun et éditeur du manga à succès « The Kan » , une place que beaucoup lui enviaient. Heureux propriétaire d'un humour plus que charmant. Aucunes femmes à Marukawa ne résistaient à ses blagues, même les plus salaces. Endosser le rôle de père célibataire n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Seulement, tout cela ne faisait qu'accroître l'aura négative entourant l'amant de ce dernier, Yokozawa Takafumi. L'ours sauvage de Marukawa ne saisissait pas la nature d'un tel engouement pour l'homme. _Moi_, pensa-t-il en mâchouillant avec nervosité le capuchon de son stylo plume,_ je le connais mieux que quiconque dans cette boite._ En effet, même s'il le trouve très beau (sans pour autant lui confesser cet aveu), Yokozawa n'avait eu aucun mal à dresser la liste des défauts de son cher et tendre.

Le premier point fut en toute évidence un féroce appétit sexuel qu'il ne parvenait pas à suivre. **« Le pire, c'est qu'il n'attend même plus qu'Hiyori soit chez ses grand-parents maintenant ! » **Bien que ne manquant pas de libido, Yokozawa s'énervait de plus en plus en constatant à quel point Kirishima abusait de son corps. Hier soir encore. Ses fesses s'en souvenaient encore. L'éditeur n'avait pas fait preuve de tendresse vis-à-vis de ces dernières, en leur infligeant une délicieuse punition. Ce n'était pas tant faire l'amour qui dérangeait Yokozawa, loin de là. D'ailleurs, cela constituait le sujet du deuxième point. La confiance qui émanait du rédacteur en chef du Japun. Yokozawa le savait, ce n'était qu'une façade. Un leurre. De quoi dissimuler le troisième point. Sa jalousie maladive. Kirishima pouvait même ressentir une pointe de rivalité quand Hiyori s'intéressait de trop près à son amoureux. **« Sa propre petite fille, il faut vraiment être taré... » **

Lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume, l'ours sauvage sursauta sur sa chaise de bureau. À moitié plongée dans la pénombre nocturne, la pièce ne demeurait pas être un lieu appréciable pour finir sa nuit. La lecteur du message qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Kirishima l'interpella, en deux secondes il fut prêt à partir des locaux. _**Viens vite chez toi, j'ai un gros soucis**_. Plus inquiet que curieux, l'employé de la section des ventes se découvrit une nouvelle compétence. Il foula l'asphalte à une vitesse record, avant de s'engouffrer dans le dernier métro de la soirée. Sans même se demander pourquoi Kirishima lui demandait de venir dans son propre appartement, Yokozawa se faisait un sang d'encre. Le tout de manière inconscience, bien sûr. _Et s'il avait eu un accident ? Ou si s'était Hiyori ? Non, ce n'est pas pour me larguer tout de même ?_ Avisa-t-il en se rongeant les ongles. Ses interrogations parasitèrent son esprit durant tout le trajet. Au seuil du bâtiment, il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air fraîche.

x x x

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Yokozawa s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. **« Non… Non… Non, t'as pas osé faire ça, enfoiré… »** Sa voix prit une intonation menaçante que Kirishima, debout au milieu du salon, ne tarda pas à distinguer.

**\- C'était trop morne ici Takafumi, j'ai juste transformé ton triste logis en cocon de rêve !**

Pour Yokozawa, c'était une évidence. L'éditeur se payait sa tête. Dans sa liste virtuelle des défauts de Kirishima Zen, il ajouta un quatrième et cinquième point. Paparazzi abusif, emmerdeur professionnel. (et surtout, voleur de clef)

Quand il retrouva son calme, Yokozawa pénétra enfin dans son appartement. Au air de galerie photo, les murs étaient recouvert de multiple cliché mettant en scène l'ours sauvage endormi, mais aussi Kirishima dans des positions plus que ridicule. Un sourire niais gravé sur ses lèvres, faisant des clins d'œils, formant un cœur avec ses doigts… **« C'est quoi de ce bordel à la con Kirishima ? Fais ça chez toi si ça te chante mais ici, tu ne peux pas ! »** L'accalmie ne dura pas longtemps, observer sa nouvelle tapisserie l'énerva de plus belle. Un rire séduisant résonna dans la pièce tandis que Yokozawa s'acharna à la tâche : Retirer l'intégralité des photos.

**\- Aide-moi, tout ça c'est de ta faute !**

**\- Je vais t'aider à te détendre plutôt, Takafumi.**

**\- Assume tes conne… !**

Pour Yokozawa, difficile de conclure sa phrase. Sans qu'il ne puisse émettre son avis, Kirishima l'enlaça avec force. Le dos collé contre le torse de ce dernier, l'ours sauvage pouvait sentir le souffle haletant de son amant. **« Néanmoins, je t'assure que j'ai réellement un gros soucis. Je te veux. »** Après une flopée d'insulte, Yokozawa tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte, en vain. Il en était conscient, le plus fort des deux était sans conteste Kirishima. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun déposer une multitude de baisers sur sa nuque. Il geignit à l'homme de stopper ces contacts. Hélas, le rédacteur en chef du Japun fit sourde oreille.

**\- Tu sais Takafumi,** lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, **il y avait un drôle de papier qui traînait sur ton canapé tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie d'y jeter un œil… **

**\- Accouche Kirishima, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. J'ai un dossier à boucler.**

**\- Tu le boucleras après. Pour le moment, explique-moi pourquoi tu dresses une liste de mes défauts ?**

Yokozawa déglutit sa salive avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une pointe d'amertume lui noua la gorge, l'empêchant de répondre à la question posée. Tout ce qu'il eut la force de faire, c'est se maudire. Faire une telle bêtise était inconcevable pour lui. Par chance, il réussit à se défaire des bras de Kirishima. Par automatisme, il rejoignit l'autre bout de la pièce. Une bonne distance se dressa ainsi entre les deux hommes. Tout en passant ses mains sur sa chemise afin d'y défaire les faux plis, Yokozawa tenta de formuler une excuse plus ou moins plausible. **« Ce… Ce sont les femmes du bureau. C'est de leur faute. Elles ont tellement d'étoiles qui pétillent dans leurs yeux que ça m'a saoulé. Il fallait que je leur démontre que non, tu n'es pas parfait. De plus, personne ne te connaît mieux que moi à Marukawa. »** Contenter Kirishima et retrouver la tranquillité de son logis fut l'effet qu'attendait l'ours sauvage. À sa grande déception, cela ne fit qu'attiser la malice de l'éditeur, qui perçut en cette tentative de sauvetage une occasion de le taquiner d'avantage. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, le rendant plus séduisant encore. Ce qu'il répliqua eut l'effet d'une bombe aux oreilles de Yokozawa.

**\- Tu ne serais pas jaloux de ses bonnes femmes Takafumi ? Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est trop MI-GN-ON !**

La réaction de son Takafumi-chéri ne l'étonna pas. Lorsqu'il entendit le mot mignon, Yokozawa feignit la nausée. Ravi du résultat, Kirishima en rajouta une couche.

**\- Dans ce cas, revenons sur ton énumération. Ma jalousie maladive résulte de l'amour que je te porte. C'est justement parce que je t'aime que j'abuse de ton corps, comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'abus puisque nos moments intimes te plaisent à toi aussi. Vraiment Takafumi, cette liste, c'est pas très sympa pour moi.**

Plus Kirishima s'expliqua et plus il avança dans le salon. Happé par le regard du brun, Yokozawa ne remarqua pas ce dangereux rapprochement.

**\- Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il est nécessaire d'illustrer mes propos.**

Suffisamment proche de son tendre employé des ventes, Kirishima plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. La docilité de Yokozawa ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Au goût de l'éditeur, ce genre de baiser était bien trop rare. _Ne pas en profiter serait tellement dommage_, songea-t-il. Tout en douceur, il glissa sa main droite dans le cou de l'ours sauvage tandis que l'autre trouva sa place à mis chemin de son dos. De cette manière, le brun était assuré de garder près de lui son amant. Ce drôle de comportement de la part du bleuté souleva tout de même une interrogation dans la tête de Kirishima.

**\- Lâche-moi bordel, je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas le temps pour ce truc là !**

**\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas ton genre de t'abandonner dans mes bras avec autant de facilité.**

Malgré ses protestations, Yokozawa ne bougea toujours pas. Ses pommettes prirent une teinte rosée quand Kirishima reprit ce qu'il venait de débuter. Le parfum de son aîné le paralysa tant il adorait le sentir. Un autre point à inscrire dans la liste des défauts de Kirishima Zen se révéla être évident pour Yokozawa. Maniant l'art des contacts buccaux, ses baisers étaient tous sans exception absolument divins, il craquait à coup sûr. En apparence, cela n'a rien d'un défaut. Pas pour celui que l'on surnommait l'ours sauvage, la faute à un caractère beaucoup trop autoritaire et ronchon par-dessus le marché. Peu à peu, l'échange devint plus intime. Kirishima laissa sa langue filer entre les lèvres de son amant. Parce qu'il appréciait malgré tout ces caresses linguales, les muscles de Yokozawa se détendirent. Autour d'eux, le seul bruit audible fut celui des photos qui se décrochèrent les unes après les autres.

Le plus jeune reprit enfin ses esprits, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Pris au piège comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée, céder de la sorte à Kirishima signait une fois de plus la victoire de ce dernier. C'était une certitude à ses yeux, et il n'avait pas tord. L'éditeur ne le laissera pas fuir.

**\- Allons allons Takafumi… Je sais que tu ne résistes pas lorsque je t'embrasse de cette manière…**

La tête tournée afin d'éviter son regard couleur havane, le visage de Yokozawa se crispa. Sous la ceinture, la main de Kirishima pressa son intimité. Avec son index, il força son cadet à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. **« Ne fais pas ton timide, je sens clairement ton envie. »** Avec plus d'intensité encore, il caressa le désir en question, bien gonflé déjà. Yokozawa essaya de s'exprimer mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir. Il fut encore moins loquace après que Kirishima eut introduit une main baladeuse dans son pantalon. La délicatesse des effleurements lui arracha un râle de plaisir qui le gêna. Cela ne fit qu'accroître le sourire du brun. Fier de cet effet positif, il passa à la vitesse supérieur en franchissant la dernière barrière de tissu. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une grimace qui figea les traits de l'ours sauvage.

**\- Enlève ta main de là, c'est… serré !**

Joueur, Kirishima décida qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin.

**\- Je la retire à une condition. Déshabille-moi.**

**\- QUOI ?**

Même s'il protestait, Yokozawa courba l'échine. Les uns après les autres, les vêtements de Kirishima jonchèrent le sol de l'appartement. **« Pourquoi t'as foutu ces photos sur les murs ? Ça me bloque !**

**\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse petit malin. Ça ne bloque pas ce que je tiens contre ma paume en tout cas. Si ça te bride à ce point, je n'ai rien mis dans ta salle de bain. »**

N'attendant pas son accord, Kirishima emmena Yokozawa dans la salle de bain, où ce dernier constata la véracité des propos tenu par l'éditeur.

**\- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, Takafumi. Mais tes efforts méritent une récompense**.

Yokozawa n'eut pas le temps de parler. L'humidité et la chaleur de la bouche de Kirishima s'occupant de son membre désireux lui ôta toute parole. Il agrippa ses épaules avec force, signe pour le rédacteur du Japun qu'il pouvait continuer. Ce dernier ne se priva pas à doubler d'intensité, jouant avec la moindre parcelle de peau. S'appliquer à soulager l'érection de Yokozawa ne l'empêcha pas de le préparer à le recevoir. Kirishima aimait tant faire ça. S'unir à l'homme qu'il aime à la folie. Quand il sentit venir l'ultime satisfaction de son amant, le brun la lui donna. Suite à cela, il réclama un dernier baiser avant de retourner Yokozawa. Attentionné, il usa de tendresse afin de ne faire qu'un avec le bleuté.

x x x

Même s'il ne le déclara pas, la sensation des draps frais contre sa peau mêlée au bien-être ressenti après avoir fait l'amour était un véritable baume au cœur pour Yokozawa.

**\- Dis Takafumi, tu n'as pas vraiment râlé, à part pour les photos. Tu me caches quelque chose ?**

**\- T'es vraiment con, j'y crois pas. Je suis le seul contaminé par ce romantisme à deux balles ? Enfin bref… Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que l'on sort ensemble.**

Un immense bonheur illumina le visage de Kirishima. En effet, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yokozawa d'agir de la sorte, ce qui rendit heureux l'éditeur. **« Bien-sûr que non, tu n'es pas le seul. Plus le temps passe et plus le romantisme me gagne. J'espère que tu te comporteras de la même manière l'année prochaine, ainsi que celle d'après, et cetera... **

**\- Tu penses que je tiendrais d'ici là ?**

**\- Arrête ton char, tu m'as dis l'autre jour que tu m'aimes. Une fois, tu me l'as affirmé durant ton sommeil.**

**\- Hm. »**

Yokozawa ne trouva pas de réponse. _Évidemment que je t'aime, idiot ! _Médita-t-il en soupirant.

x x x

Au moment où il découvrit les murs de la chambre de Kirishima couvert des photos à son effigie, Yokozawa frôla de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Une fois de plus, des clichés de lui tapissaient la pièce. **« C'est quoi ton soucis Kirishima ? **

**\- Il n'y a aucun soucis. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. La semaine dernière tu m'as dis que je pouvais décorer mon espace personnel de la sorte. Alors je ne m'en prive pas, puisque j'ai ton accord. »**

Dès cet instant, Yokozawa créa une nouvelle liste virtuelle. « Mes propres défauts : Premier point, ne réfléchis pas toujours lorsque je parle. »

**FIN **


End file.
